Mental Images
by Dea Liberty
Summary: Cho overhears something she wished she never heard...Some Chuna and Snapledore...sort of!


**Mental Images**

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and indicia are trademarks and copyright to Warner Brothers and JK Rowling. All events and actions contained here within are fictional works of the author herself, unless otherwise stated; this is purely in the author's mind.

**Warnings:** Disturbing type themes…but not really…only if you have a perverted mind. Oh, and femslash…as well as slash for you gutter minded people….

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Cho/Luna, sort of Snape/Dumbledore

**Spoilers:** None

**A/N:** Written for Rare Pairings Month on The Pimp Cane. Second challenge…so a Chuna and a Snapledore (sort of!)

**Mental Images**

It was all Luna's fault, she decided. Yes, all Luna's fault. If it wasn't for that girl, she'd not be sitting here, trying to rid herself of these mental images. And disturbing mental images they were too.

It had all started like any normal night. She'd been patrolling the Dungeons; unluckily, she'd drawn the short straw in the earlier prefects meeting: the Slytherin prefect was away on family business and someone needed to take over his duties for the week. Anyway, she'd been patrolling the Dungeons, intent on moving through it as quickly as possible, so that she could go and cuddle up with Luna on the couch back in the Common Room, when she was suddenly pulled roughly into a cupboard of some sort.

She stumbled in entirely ungracefully, ending up on the floor. She looked up, preparing to really give the person that had attacked her a sure fire bollocking, but instead, she found herself being thoroughly kissed.

It was Luna.

She glared up at her girlfriend, who shrugged unapologetically. 

"What was that about?" She hissed at the other girl.

"I was bored. I couldn't wait to see you," the other girl replied, looking quite unworried about the fact that her girlfriend was trying to Avada her with her eyes.

"I was going to get this over with and come see you," she sighed. "How did you find me, anyway?"

Luna quickly stuffed something into her robes, before smirking at the girl on the floor. "I have my ways. I'll meet you again later." Luna slipped out of the cupboard and all but disappeared.

She should have known, she thought to herself later that evening, being friends with the notorious Gryffindors, Luna would surely pick up some tips on how to get around the castle unnoticed. She stayed inside there a while longer, trying to compose herself in case she saw anyone on her way. It wouldn't do her reputation any good to look as though she had been thoroughly snogged if she was to catch someone else snogging in the hallways. 

She was about to go outside and continue her duties when she heard a door opening and voices emerging outside in the hallway. She froze.

"Next time you'll have to be more careful, Severus," came the unmistakable voice of her Headmaster. "You gave me the pounding of a life time. I can hardly move."

"My apologies, Albus, I hadn't meant to be so rough with you. I know this kind of thing is getting harder and harder for you each time."

"It's quite alright, but next time…" he trailed off, undoubtedly sharing some private joke with the other man.

"Maybe you should be on your back next time. It could be more comfortable for you," drawled that voice that scared her so much in class, filled with a teasing tone she'd never heard before. 

"Don't underestimate me, Severus. I may be an old man, but my skills are still refined. Good night, Severus. I'll see you in the morning."

Hearing two sets of footsteps disappearing in different directions, she darted out of her hiding place and back to the Common Room – Prefect's duties be damned. 

Cho hoped Luna knew some really powerful memory charms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the Dungeons, Severus Snape was getting ready for bed. It had been a really good day, he reflected. It was the first time he had ever beaten Albus at unarmed combat. Now he wouldn't be so lost should he lose his wand in any battles. Yes, Albus would certainly have some bruises tomorrow, considering the number of punches he was able to get in. He went to sleep, remembering the look on his mentor's face as he finally won. It had definitely been a good training session.

**_Finite Incantatum_**

**__**

**A/N:** Sorry if that was quite disturbing!! Silly Cho!! Thanks to meridian_star for looking it over! Comments are loved. Flames are not.

~*Dea*~


End file.
